It's a Simple Question
by UniqueWolfLover
Summary: It's amazing how a simple question can be the catalyst to the most interesting of answers. IchigoRukia oneshot!


A/N: A quick little one-shot that my muse made me write. It wouldn't let me sleep until I had written it. I know Rukia and Ichigo are OOC but It's late and I have never written about them but I love the couple so oh well! Yay! On with the fic!

**It's a Simple Question**

Author: UniqueWolfLover

Rating: T/PG-13

Couples: Rukia and Ichigo

Disclaimer: Bleach doesn't belong to me but Tite Kubo is one of the best anime writers ever so oh well.

Spoilers: I don't think so. If there are some Gomen Nasai!

Summary: A simple question can be the catalyst to the most interesting of reactions.

Dedication: To all people who love Ichigo and Rukia! They so Rock!

Ichigo Kurosaki sat on his bed trying to work out a complex math problem when he was inturrupted by someone trying to get his attention by calling his name incessently. That someone was Rukia Kuchiki, the black haired, dark eyed, soul reaper that had taken residence in his closet after a series of unexpected events. Ichigo could exactally say he regretted her coming for her presence had opened up a whole new set of doors in his life, not to mention a whole new set of feelings, though at the moment she was very annoying.

"Yes Rukia!" He yelled getting her to stop calling his name.

"You don't have to yell," She yelled back from her perch on the windowsill.

"Sorry," Ichogo said turning his eyes from his book and looking at her. He found himself apologizing alot more lately. This girl was making him soft.

"That's okay, anyways I was wondering, what is the meaning of 'Second Base'?" She asked looking at him innocently. Ichigo almost choked. He hoped she meant baseball.

"Where did you hear it?" Ichigo asked her.

"I overheard some guys saying they wanted to get to second base with me. Is this 'Second Base' a bad thing?" Rukia asked looking at Ichigo inquizitively. Ichigo blanched. He thought that's what she was talking about. He was going to kill those guys come monday morning.

"No one says that about MY Rukia," He thought. "MY Rukia? Where did that thought come from?" He hit himself over the head earning an even more puzzled look from Rukia. He guessed he should explain before she agreed to something without her knowing the true meaning. Just the thought of that made his blood boil with anger and, could it be, jealousy.

"Come here Rukia," He said beconing her over to sit beside him on the bed. She walked over and placed her full attention on Ichigo, just sitting there waiting for him to begin his eplaination.

"Well you see," He decided it would be easier to just cut to the chase, "There are three bases and a home. Each one of the bases represents a diffrent form of physical affection," Ichigo explained hoping this would be enough of an explaination for Rukia because he already felt a blush stain his cheeks, but alas Rukia was extra curious today.

"What do you mean by 'physical affection'?" She asked still looking completely innocent and clueless.

"Umm...well you see first base is kissing," He paused and she nodded in understanding. "The second base is french kissing." When he said this Rukia inclined her head to the side showing her lack of understanding. Ichigo thought she looked very cute when she did that.

"How do I explain french kissing?" Ichigo asked himself working quickly into a panic. After a few seconds an idea popped into Ichigo's head. He might get killed for it but it was the only way his over panicked brain could think of. Without a seconds delay Ichigo placed his hands on Rukia's face and pulled her close before placing his lips on hers and kissing her with all the pent up emotion he had been feeling ever since she arrived in his room that fateful night. After a moment of shock Rukia responded with equal frevor. Their kiss quickly became more heated. Ichigo ran his tongue lightly over Rukia's bottom lip, requesting enterence. Rukia opened her mouth and Ichigo deepened the kiss. After a few seconds the need for air became paramount and they pulled back from each other.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time," Confessed Ichigo breathlessly.

"Me too, what do you say we head for home?" Rukia said with a mischievious smile. Ichigo's mouth dropped open.

"You knew all along?" He said astounded.

"Yep," Rukia answered with a wink.

"You let me mumble like an idiot and...!" Ichigo started to rant before Rukia placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

"Did you know you talk way too much?" She said with a smile before replacing her finger with her lips. As they allowed themselves to fall into another heated kiss they both thought about how wonderful it was that such a simple question could be the cataylist to the most interesting of reactions.

The End!

A/N: I know I am a terrible writer and all but I just had to write this! They are so Kawaii together! Oh and if you were wondering third base is touching and I'll just let you guess whay home is. lol! Please review! Teehee!


End file.
